A Moment Like This
by estrelita
Summary: Olivia was hurt one too many times by Elliot...Will she forgive him? Will Elliot confess his true feelings? ONESHOTSONGFIC Just reinforcing my belief in EO luv! Not postfault. Just a little something I thought of.


**Hey Everyone! Okay, so I'm here with my next one shot . . . song fic thing! LOL Here we go! I'm just here to reinforce my belief in EO love. Especially after FAULT!

* * *

**

**Summ: **Three years have passed since Kathy had left Elliot. And since then he's had his eyes on his partner. But did she feel the same way too? How could he tell her? And how did his kids know? Was it that obvious? Olivia couldn't help but love Elliot. After all he had been there for her through think and thin. She knows it's been three years since the divorce with Kathy . . . but was Elliot willing to love another woman? Especially her. And on top of that he was hurting her recently. He's been taking a lot of his anger out on her.

_**At the beach . . .**_

Olivia Benson stood on the pier looking out into the harbor. She had been there the entire day so far. She was surprise Cragen had given her some time off. She didn't really want it, but she used it to talk a walk and think through her many spinning thoughts.

She pulled her golden brown hair out of her face as she turned to leave the harbor. She tightened her jacket around her and walked along the railing until she reached the parking lot.

Olivia had forgotten she had walked here, and sighed. _Why did I have to walk?_ She thought.

She began heading in the direction of her apartment. But the thought of going home to an empty house depressed her. _What's the point?_ She asked her self. She hated being alone. No one to talk to. No one to share her day with.

Just an empty apartment, which starred at her mockingly as a symbol of how her past relationships had failed.

But what made her more upset was that fact that, she had found someone that she loved. Someone she felt that she could spend the rest of her life with. Someone to talk long walks with hand in hand. But there was just one problem . . . he was married. But not anymore. He had been divorced for the past three years.

Olivia always debated with herself, whether or not to tell her partner, Elliot Stabler, how she truly felt. That she loved him.

They just seemed to fit so well in her mind. They way he looked at her. They way she looked at him. They stares from across the room. The coffee and donuts they shared. The smiles and laughs that they had. _Was it all meant to be?_

Even other people saw it coming.

Munch and Fin had been making bets about it ever since they saw those longing stares. Or the way one wouldn't look the other in the eyes.

Alex, before she left, saw it coming too. She always would joke around with Olivia; she would ask "Hey, when's Elliot moving in?" or something stupid like that. But it always made Olivia wonder. _Were we meant to be?_

Some nights she'd ly awake thinking quietly to herself: _If I told him how I felt, would he believe me?_ Or think I was kidding? Would he agree? Or just push me away?

But she already felt like she was being pushed away. Any further and she'd fall of the edge and collapse. Is that what Elliot wanted? Did he really want to watch her crash and burn?

Did he not realize that his action had consequences? Consequences that affected her? Or did he simply not care anymore? How could he do this to her? It just wasn't fair.

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
**_

Olivia was now facing her door. Did she dare go in and let the darkness of her sorrow swallow her whole?

No.

She turned away and pushed the elevator button "up". Where was she going? She wasn't sure. Maybe to sit on the roof. Yeah, she would go sit on the roof and hope her sorrows would fade away like lemon drop . . .

Once the doors opened onto the roof she saw a man. Even though she saw him from the back . . . she knew exactly who it was. But it surprised her to see him . . . on her roof.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" she asked softly, losing her voice momentarily.

Elliot looked into her dark, chocolate eyes. They weren't the eyes he normally looked into. This time they were full of hurt, anguish, sadness . . .

"There's something I need to tell you . . ." he whispered.

What could he possibly tell her that was going to make everything go away?

She loved him. And it hurt so much to see that he was being so hostile to her.

_What if I told him now?_ She thought. _What if I just blurt it out now. It couldn't get much worse could it? Or will he think I'm crazy? _Olivia thought.

"What?" Olivia couldn't believe the sound of her own voice. It sounded so cold and full of anger. But then again, that's what she felt.

He didn't understand. She loved him. And Elliot simply didn't understand how much it hurt when he would just walk out on her. Or take out his anger for Kathy on her. After all, it's not her fault that Kathy wouldn't let Elliot see his children.

All she wanted was to be loved, and to love someone back.

Why did he have to yell at her when he was upset at Kathy? Huh? Why? She didn't understand.

The more she thought about Elliot hurting her, the worse she felt. Her eyes became blurry and they swelled with tears . . .

"What could you possibly have to say to me after taking all your anger out on me? Huh? Or are you out here to yell at me some more?" she shouted.

Elliot was taken back by her sudden show of out rage. He knew he had been yelling at her a lot lately. But he never thought it effected her like that.

"Listen Liv . . . I've realized what I've been doing is wrong. That it's hurt you . . ." he said.

"Took you long enough." Olivia said sarcastically.

Elliot just stood there and looked at her.

As much as she wanted to hate his guts right now, for some reason she couldn't. He had that sweet dumb founded look that always made her laugh.

She bit her bottom lip to fit back more tears and a smile.

Olivia crossed her arm and looked at him.

The sky grew grayer then it was before. It threatened to rain.

"Do you have something to tell me or not? Because I have something to tell you . . ." she puffed.

Elliot walked closer. "Please don't make this harder then it has to be. I've been wanting to talk to all day. Please." After a few moments of silence he added, "What did you have to tell me?"

_God why did I have to open my big mouth huh? Why? That's just like me!_

"You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you how I feel." She muttered. _What am I doing!_ She asked herself.

"If you're going to say what I think I want you to say, you'll think I'm crazy too if I tell you."

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now**_

Olivia swallowed the knot now forming in her throat. _I love you. I would never think you're crazy. But you'll think I am._ She thought.

Elliot walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

Olivia could feel his warm breath being carried on the wind towards her. She could smell him. She couldn't explain what it smelled like . . . but she had never smelled it before, on any other man. And she loved it.

She loved the touch of his hand on hers. The way he looked at her and made her feel like the only other woman in the world that he could possibly love.

Everything he wanted to say was right there in his eyes. He was sorry he loved her. She wanted nothing more then to believe him. She needed to believe him. But she had to hear him say it himself.

Elliot looked into the eyes of the woman he loved for so many years. He was truly sorry that he caused her so much pain. He just wanted it to all go away.

"Olivia . . . you have to believe me when I say this. It's not that easy. But I just need you to listen." Elliot told her.

He froze in mid sentence. He just realized how beautiful Olivia really was. Her golden brown hair fluttering in the wind. Her deep brown eyes full of emotion. Her beauty was something so sweet and tender, you had to be born with it. It was something all the plastic surgery in the world couldn't buy.

He loved her and he had to tell her.

_**Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain hey**_

They were now inches from each others faces. They cold feel each other breathing. They could feel each others hearts beating in pace together.

Elliot leaned into Olivia's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for all the tears. I know I can't take back anything I said or did. But let me make it up to you. Please . . . because . . . well . . . I love you Olivia Benson."

Olivia took in a sharp breath of air. She could smell him again. It just washed over her entire body and she lost herself in the moment.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler. I always have and always will . . ."

She threw her arms around Elliot and just hugged him.

Elliot's strong arms en gulfed her into a huge bear like hug.

_**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

He held her high up in his arms and looked at her smiling face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That's when it happened. That's when they shared their first kiss.

It was so magical. It was like a dream. It was like something she had been needing but never

finding.

It felt like she had been starved before this. Olivia never felt like this in anyone else's arms._ Just leave it to El to make me feel like this._ She thought.

They broke a way for a quick second to breathe, then they kissed again. It was a moment people search all their lives for. It was something Olivia had been searching for. Elliot was even searching for it. He hadn't even felt this way when he was with Kathy.

Neither of them wanted this to end. Neither of them could have wished for a better moment.

_**For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

Elliot sat her back on her feet and just smiled he's littlesmirk.

They just starred at each other.

"Elliot, I need you to promise me something." Olivia explained.

"Anything."

"I don't want to be hurt. I've had too many people break my heat before.And if you go and break it, I don't know what I'll do. I need you to promise me that you'll be there for me. And love me."

Elliot looked at her. "Well . . ." he joked playfully.

Olivia smacked he's stomach playfully. "I'm serious Elliot. I need to know that you wont leave me. I've loved you for too long to be with you, then be dumped." She told Elliot.

Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead, and put a hand to her cheek. "I promise Ms. Benson." he smiled.

_**Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you thisSome people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

She smiled. She heard it from him. She heard the words she'd been longing to hear for who-knows-how-long. And she believed it.

Out of now where Elliot grabbed her and picked her up. Using his "police skills" he kicked open the door and led her to the elevator.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Olivia whispered in Elliot's ear.

He stood her up and pressed her against the elevator wall and kissed her . . .again . . .

_**Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for**_

After this they knew they'd be together forever. And nothing cold change that . . .and nothing could ruin . . .

_**a moment like this**_

**

* * *

So? I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think! Hey, I know I didn't send this to you ColorEs or beta--ing, but I just wanted to post it before I got off. I'll be sure to send you the next one! I promise! LOL**

Cilla

**_  
_**

_**  
**_


End file.
